Love and Content
by AprilLilypegasi
Summary: A peek into Link's life with his two masters


**Hiya~ I really hope that you all will enjoy this story~ Be warned: This contains light bondage and some dom/sub or master/servant undertones, so if you don't like that stuff, don't read this! For all the people who are still here, enjoy!**

 **I don't own the Legend of Zelda**

* * *

My eyes blink open as consciousness filters through my mind. A soft smile plays at my lips when I see familiar platinum hair falling across the pillow in front of me. I reach a hand up and run my fingers through the silky tresses, a grin appearing on my face at the soft purr that results from my actions. I comb his hair back and look at his face, the beautiful straight lines of his jaw, those almond-shaped eyes that send love and desire running through my body at the slightest touch of their gaze upon me. Everything about him is perfect. And he's mine. Well, mine and my other master's. I can't believe that someone so beautiful and flawless would lavish me with affection as he does, sending my heart fluttering every time.

The bed shifts slightly and an arm wraps tightly around me, causing a contented mewl to escape my lips. Warmth spreads through my back as a broad chest pushes into my back, me melting into his strong embrace. I feel so lucky to have two amazing demons care for me the way that they do, especially with their rank. Normally, a demon king isn't supposed to take lovers like this, ones that are permanent and deeply rooted in his heart, but he has... That's why I'm labeled as a personal slave to both of them, it makes the other demons accept our relationship more. But if they complained too much, I know Master would just make them comply as he's much higher up than them.

My eyes begin to droop shut with the comfortable warmth blanketing me on all sides and I snuggle closer to them, my face pressed into the neck of the demon lord in front of me. I take a deep breath, relaxing quickly at the intoxicating sweet scent of the demon, it lulling me into a peaceful and deep sleep.

When I wake up next, my eyes fluttering as awareness tries to return to me, I realize that my back is cold, despite it being covered well. That means that Master had to get up and go to his meeting. Oh well, Ghira and I will just wait for him like we're supposed to. Besides, Master is always in need of calming down after his meetings and that's always fun for us to do. It's different every time depending on his mood, going from making love to listening to us play music to us giving him a massage. Sometimes it's even a combination of the three of them and those days are my favorites. It's been awhile since that last happened, so I'm hoping…

A soft groan alerts me to the fact that the demon lord is now awake and I look over at him, watching him stretch with a hungry look. His lithe body always looks so delicious with his muscles bunching up and relaxing like that…

The familiar sound of his laughter makes me blush, knowing that he saw the look. He turns to look at me and I return his gaze shyly, those chocolate-brown eyes making me melt. I watch him approach and a small mewl leaves me when he presses his lips against my own. My eyes slip shut and I curl into him, soothed by the simple gesture.

All too soon, he pulls away, flashing me that signature grin of his, one that always sends a shiver down my spine. "Good morning, sky child~" He purrs, his grin widening at the visible shudder going through my body.

He knows how I feel about him and plays me just like an instrument, knowing the exact way to make me blush and shiver. I smile sweetly at him, watching his eyes go straight to my mouth at the action, "Good morning, Ghira~" He allows me to call him that whenever we're alone or alone with Master. If we're not alone, I have to refer to both of them as master, which could get confusing, but I have a different tone of voice when referring to each of them. Besides, it's not like I mind, I know exactly what that word does to each of them~

I see a similar shiver run through him at my innocent tone, and it only causes me to smile even sweeter. He stands up and I follow behind him, eager to do whatever he wants me to do. His slender fingers curl around his brush and he hands it to me, causing a smile to curl on my lips. I'm one of two people who are allowed to mess with his hair and it makes me happy every time that I do. I brush the soft strands carefully as I get all the tangles out and style it into his signature style, my heart swelling with happiness that he lets me do this.

Once I'm finished, I'm gifted with a warm smile and the words, "It looks perfect, sky child. Thank you."

Pure happiness wells up in me at the fact that I made my loved one so happy and proud of me. He has me turn around and does the same to me before placing a black hat, similar to the green one I used to wear, on my head as he's always said that it fits me and almost like part of my appearance.

He sits me on one of the couches that's in this room before snapping, teleporting in a swirl of diamonds. He returns promptly with two plates piled with various breakfast foods, my eyes widening in delight when I recognize that one plate only contains my favorites. The couch shifts as he sits beside me, handing me the plate that he made for me. We both start eating, talking quietly while enjoying the delicious food. We both know that Master will be back soon and that we'll need the energy to cheer him up from the aggravating meeting.

The food quickly disappears and the minute Ghira snaps to send the empty plates back to the kitchen, the door slams open. The room is filled immediately with the sound of growling and muttering, both of us standing and walking over to him. I go to the front of him, while Ghira walks up behind him, his hands moving to the broad shoulders, massaging them soothingly.

I lean against Master's chest and look up at him sweetly, moaning when I'm suddenly met with a biting kiss. The floor disappears from under my feet, large hands holding me as I wrap my legs around his waist. My mind spins as he forces his tongue into my mouth, me submitting easily into his dominating presence.

I suddenly feel air rushing by me as I'm tossed onto the bed, bouncing softly on the soft mattress. He crawls over me, trapping me under his body, causing me to shiver. Sharp teeth bite into my neck and I shift, giving him more room, as I moan at the delicious mix of pain and pleasure. He sucks on the mark and pleasure sparks through me, causing me to writhe under him, a pleased growl leaving his chest at my submissive actions.

Large fingers move to unbutton my nightshirt and I help him along. Soon, my chest is exposed and he smirks darkly, the look only causing me to shudder more. He tugs the shirt off of me and throws it across the room, not caring where it lands. His hands trail my chest and I mewl at the sensations, warmth spreading through my body and pooling in my groin.

One of his hands roughly tweaks a nipple and I cry out, "Master~" I hear a pleased growl at the sound and he just continues to tease the bud until both of them are hard nubs. He snaps suddenly and before I recognize what happened, my hands are tied against the bed. I just groan at the show of dominance, knowing that he won't hurt me past what we've discussed before.

Suddenly, softer hands brush my chest and I open my eyes, mewling softly at the sight of the demon lord already naked. Master moves further down my body and tugs off my pants before grabbing me and stroking hard. I arch off the bed, wailing loudly at the shock of pleasure the action gave.

Something bumps my lips and I open them, hot and hard flesh pushing inside, making me groan. I hear an answering groan as my sound caused vibrations to go through the body in front of me. I start sucking, a pleased purr being the response to my actions.

Master makes a dark chuckle at the sight of Ghira's length pushing into my mouth and I moan when I feel two of his thick fingers pushing their way inside me. They scissor immediately, rubbing against my walls in a way that only they can do. A certain bundle of nerves is suddenly stimulated and I scream around Ghira's cock, the vibrations wracking his body.

Master just smirks and continues to press against my prostate, two more fingers slipping inside me, stretching me for something even bigger. I shiver in anticipation at the thought of his thick shaft pushing inside me and I hear them both chuckle at the reaction, both of them knowing exactly where my mind went.

I whine at the loss when the fingers are pulled out of me, but the whine quickly turns into a moan when I feel something larger press against my entrance. He begins pushing inside, groaning softly at how tight I am and I mewl at the feeling of his shaft entering my body. Ghira pulls out of my mouth, both of them preferring to hear me moan without it being muffled.

Wetness touches at my fingers and I look over to Ghirahim, whining when I see my fingers disappear between those pretty pink lips. He laves over my fingers and I mewl at the feeling, Master finally bottoming out inside me. He's always been pleased with me because I'm one of few people who can actually take his entire length and frankly, I've become addicting to being screwed by the thick flesh.

Soon the warmth around my fingers disappears and I watch as Ghira suddenly shoves three fingers inside him, growing and bucking his hips. My eyes stay on him hungrily as he fingers himself, knowing exactly what his plan is after he's stretched.

Demise pulls out slightly and shoves back in, a cross between a whimper and a moan leaving my throat. He just laughs and continues to move, enjoying the sounds that I'm making. After just a few minutes of preparation, Ghira pulls his fingers out of him before lining up with the tip of my cock, pressing down hungrily. I cry out, struggling in the restraints as I want to touch him.

He just smirks and begins to ride me and I watch the enthusiastic way that he's bouncing on my length, Master now pounding into me roughly. The sensations overwhelm me until all I know is the pleasure.

"It feels so good! So tight and hot~" I moan without thinking, hearing pleased noises come from my moan.

Ghira's smirk widens before he says, "Sky child~ You feel so delicious stretching me open like this~ Does it please you? Knowing that you are the cause of my pleasure~"

I moan at his words as they send a shiver through me. I've always enjoyed it when he talked dirty to me and he knows it, taking advantage of it often. "Yes~" I moan out lazily, eyeing his unattended cock bouncing in front of me.

Ghira notices the look and snaps, one of my hands getting freed from the restraints. I grin softly and he returns the look, Demise just chuckling at us both.

My fingers curl around it and he moans, "Oh, sky child, yes! It feels so good~" I begin stroking and his back arches, a loud moan coming from him.

I suddenly scream as my prostate is violent attacked and I melt into the feelings, him never missing it now that he's found it. "Master! There~ It feels amazing!"

Master shivers at my words and I continue to let them use me for their pleasure, my stomach coiling tighter and tighter at their actions. It continues to coil before something snaps, me shrieking in pure bliss.

They both groan at the noise, Ghira's also from me filling him with my seed. I tighten around Master and a strangled groan leaves his throat at the way that my entrance is fluttering around him. It only takes a few more pumps of my hand before Ghira is spilling his cum on me, some of it hitting my face, which I know pleases him. Master continues to fuck into me, sending aftershocks of pleasure through my steadily more sensitive body before he suddenly stiffens.

He growls sharply before filling my body, his cock pulsing inside me. I groan at the rush of liquid, it always feeling amazing when he fills me. I raise my fingers up to my mouth and lick off Ghira's release, causing both of my masters to groan at the sight.

I just giggle when I'm finished and Ghira leans forward, cleaning my face of what little cum landed on it. He then pulls off of me, both of us whining at the loss. He lays down beside me and wraps an arm around me, Master pulling out me as well. He curls onto my other side and pulls both me and Ghira into him, me basking in the feeling of being in the middle of them.

Two pairs of lips touch both my cheeks and my face flames at the caring action, causing gentle laughter to spring from them. A goofy smile spreads across my face and I look at them both, "I love you, masters~"

They both smile at me softly, pure love and affection in their eyes. My words are returned easily the nicknames of 'sky child' and 'little hero' making me smile. My eyes then droop shut and right before I fall asleep again I hear, "Thank you, loves. I needed that."

My heart skips a beat and I smile as I drift off to dreamland. My dreams are filled with my two masters as I am perfectly content with where I am in life. I know that I am lucky to have two wonderful demons as masters and I wouldn't wish for anything else~

* * *

 **Please tell me what you thought! This is my first time actively writing in first person POV that's not a co-op situation, so I hope it was good enough! :3 I might switch to permanently writing in first person if enough people like it :3**


End file.
